The Force of Attraction
by WiNxYmE
Summary: In attempt to win his first gym badge in Cerulean City, Ash Ketchum finds himself useing the wrong attack at the wrong target. The Move 'Attract' is so dangerious when used on a human. Ash knows very little of this logic and accidentally hits misty.Lemmon
1. Misty meets her match!

It was Young Ash Ketchum's first day in Cerulean City when he spotted the Cerulean City Gym in the distance and couldn't resist but to head inside to beat the gym leader "Misty Waterflower".

***

Misty: Polywhirl, Use water gun

The young redhead demanded sending Ash's Corpfish flying across the room

Ash: Corpfish, return.

Cries Ash while holding out his Pokéball returning his great friend Corpfish

Ash: Chancey GO!!!

The pink Pokémon fled from its ball coming face-to-face with young Misty's Polywhirl

Misty: Polywhirl! Sucker Punch!

Polywhirl ran up to Chancey giving it two big punches. Polywhirl was too strong so Ash would have to focus on Defensive attacks before damaging the foe

Ash: Chancey! Attract!

The red hearts flu from Chancey's blue eyes aiming for Polywhirl

Misty: Oh My!

Ash: Oh God!

The hearts formed from Chancey went right past the foe Polywhirl and kept going full speed but only to hit Leader Misty

Misty: AHH!

Misty flu back landing on her face ... giggling

Ash: Misty!

Ash yelled jumping over the flouting platforms in the pool gym stage

Ash: Misty, are you all right? That attract attack looked like it sunk in bad!

Misty: {looking up at Ash opening her eyes so wide tears were starting to arrive} Ash! Ash, I LOVE YOU!!!!! Shouted Misty, so load her three sisters came running in

Misty put her arm around Ashs neck and started kissing him

Lily, Violet, and Daisy dashed into the room to see their little sister making out with their latest challenger

Lily: like, Misty, I hate to interrupted you and your hotty, but ... we have a line you of people waiting for battles. And like, do you even know this boy?

Misty took her arm off of Ashs shoulder and took her lips off his after making out with Ash for 7 nonstop minutes

Ash: Catching his breath What the Hell is wrong with her?

Violet: Like, can you totally come with us for a few minutes Ash?

Misty: Hehe, don't take too long baby!


	2. Run Run Away, TO BATTLE FROUNTIER?

**^IN Lily, Violet, and Daisy's Bedroom^**

Violet: Not that we care, but, can you tell us what is going on?

Ash: I don't have a clue! My Chancey just used an attack and it hit Misty, and when I went over to check up on her, she laid one on me!

Daisy: Was it totally the move Attract?

Ash: Yeah, how did yoü know?

Lily: It's a strong love attack, me and my sisters used to use it on guys we thought were hot,but the attack is dangerous! The love keeps on growing and growing until, they.....

Ash: until they what?

Lily: never mind, I can't tell you

Ash: When does this spell wear off?

Lily: It doesn't, we all learned that the hard way, like, that's why we moved into the same room, the guys keep on breaking into our rooms. But now when they do, we all scream and security comes in. But now, Misty is only on the first level. It keeps on going and going.

Ash: Holy crap, I didn't think it could get worse than this!

Daisy: don't tell us you're traveling alone?

Ash: As much as I hate to say it, I am.

Violet: well, take this badge, we'll call it a victory and you better run to a place far, far away, so she can't find you. We'll distract Misty, and you can take off. And if you head up to beach by the roads, you can fly to the Battle Frontier and she'll NEVER find you!

Ash: I still don't see why it's such a big deal.

Lily: {whispers to Violet} I see he hasn't learned about sex yet.

Violet: {whispers back} If he doesn't know now, in a few weeks Misty's going to teach him!

Lily: Well, you better set off okay?

Ash: Sure, I'll go out the back door.

Daisy: give us your Poke gear Number

Ash: okay, it's 555-4945

Ash sneaks out while Lily, Violet, and Daisy start talking to Misty

_**{In the gym part}**_

Lily: {to Misty} Misty, that cute boy you were making out with...

Misty: interrupts IS SoOOOoOO HOT!!!

Violet: I know eh?

Lily: ViOlet! Slaps violet shut the hell up!

Violet: sorry

Misty: I guess if your done talking to him, I better go check him out, bye bye girls!

Daisy:

Daisy: No Misty! {Speaks into her walky-talky} Security, lock the doors!

Misty: Not so fast, Starme! Use Hydro Pump!

The back door breaks open and Misty dashes out of the Gym with her Starme

Misty: Adious, Goodbye, Farewell, So-long!

Misty storms out the door laughing at her victory to be


	3. The Crash Of The Titans

**{Running to the nearest town (by the beach)}**

Ash: All this running is killing me! I guess I could just go into the beach for ten seconds, just to wash off.

Takes off his shirt and pants so he was just in his boxers

As he was getting ready to dive in

Ash felt a few water drops on his chest, and all of a sudden a whip wrapped around him, something or someone tugged the whip and Ash fell in, something kept on dragging him farther down and down into the ocean underwater, and then arms around his waist and one on his ass, and lips on his, kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and kissing, Suddenly Ash lost his breath

**{On the beach}**

gasp! Gasp!

Misty: your finally awake, I've been giving you Mouth-to-Mouth Presesitation for the last 3 hours!

Ash: how did you find me so fast?

He said a bit woozily

Misty: I rode on my Starme!

Ash: HEY! WHERE ARE MY PANTS?

Misty: oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted a peek

Ash: give them back!

Misty: under one condition. You have to tell me you love me!

Ash: NO WAY

Misty: will this convert you?

And she kissed him like no one ever kissed before

Ash: Butterfree! Go! Butterfree! Fly!

Ash jumped nakedly on his Butterfree and stared flying over the ocean

Misty: don't try to play hard to get lover! I Fucking Love You! And you're never going to get away from me Ash! I'm never going to stop my love for you!

Ash: Butterfree, double speed

Pretty soon Ash was outta sight, but that didn't stop Misty

Misty: Starme, tidal Wave!!!

Misty hopped on her star shaped water Pokémon and started surfing on her recent attack

Riding as high as Ash, Misty was surfing her wave 10 times the speed of Ash's exosted Butterfree

Misty: Ash hunny! I'm going to get you!

Ash: Oh shit!

Ash's Butterfree sunk into the giant tidal wave as Misty grabbed him off of the flying Pokémon

Misty: Can't hide from me THAT easy!

still on the wave, Misty started making out with Ash)

{Ten Hours later}

After making out for all this time, Misty let go, Ash started gasping for breath and panting

Ash: MISTY! Cut it out! I hate you!

Misty: oh baby, I love you too!

{Putting Ash's pants back on (still on the wave)} and look where we are! Battle Frontier!!!!!

Still high on the wave the two were heading straight for a giant tower

Ash: OH MY GOD! LOOK OUT!!!

Misty: AHH

The both screamed so loud that people inside the giant tower saw, and ran


	4. The Sweat Escape

The two young Pokémon trainers crashed into a window and there were thousands of people and a few nurses

Ash and Misty broke through the window and rolled over on top of each other

Everyone stands still staring at Misty and Ash in shock, TV Cameras pointed straight at the two, one person started shouting and everyone else follows

Crowd: Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!

The crowd continually says this chant until Misty puts her face down and lays a wet one on him (still on top)

Crowd: AWWWE

They cooed and whistled at the two who were making out on top of each other. Ash was underneath Misty, and he didn't want to push her off because TV camera were gazing at him and he wanted to make a good impression because his life will look back to this moment in time later

**Minutes Later**

Ash bolts to the wash room dunking his head in the sink, yelling

Ash: Why me? My life is ruined! I need to flee from her, but it's impossible! I'm on a island filled with contests and competitions, and I'd love this place if I could get rid of Misty!

I got an idea! I'll call Lily, Daisy, and Violet on my Pokegear!

{Types in their number}

Lily: Hello, like, Ash, is that you? Where are you?

Asked Lily looking into the screen on his Pokegear seeing a image of the Ash's worried face

Ash: I'm at the battle frontier because Misty dragged me here from her tidal wave, I think I'm at battle tower, and I'm in the boy's washroom on the 36th floor.

Daisy: Oh my god, what a cawinkadick! In that wash room, I heard in the toilet in the seventh row can be opened at the bottom so you can swim down and go to the emergency room and escape out the door. Go now! Or she'll find you! And one more thing, don't ask how I knew that.

Ash: okay, ill check!

Ash bolted to the seventh row and lifted up the toilet from the bottom and fortunately it opened. There was a big enough hole that a McDonalds Addicted man could barley squeeze through, and that means it's big

Misty: Ash Baby! I'm coming in!

Ash put his Pokegear by the toilet to prevent electucuting himself and dived down before Misty saw or heard him

Misty: Ash!!!!!!!!!?? Where arrrrre you my hot babe?

Misty yelling in a musical voice

**{0n Ashs pokegear}**

Lily: Ash? Ash, I still need to tell you something about... Don't go yet!

Misty: {on Ash's Pokegear} Lily? Violet? Daisy? What are you doing? Are you helping Ash escape... From Mua?

Daisy: Misty, we were just asking him...... If he...... Forgot his Pokegear at the gym

Misty: ahh? This is his pokegear.

Daisy: well.. I .. Guess he didn't forget it then bye!

Misty: hmm, so you're not helping him eh? Well that's good, because when I find him, I'm going to back him in a corner, and make out and strip him, he couldn't resist what I have to offer.

Lily: Really Misty, you aren't built like us, just so you know.

Misty: Oh yeah? Well check this out.

Misty starts stripping until she was butt naked

**[Three guys walk in]**

First guy: is it my birthday already? Look at that hot one!

Third guy: it's amazing! We hit the jackpot and were not even in the casino!

Second guy: walks up to Misty and grabs her ass hey hey hey!

Misty: AHHHH!!!! Get out of here you creep!

First guy: You two hold her down and I'll give here the first blow

Misty: {says as if she was in a trance} Ash is my only love; I will not cheat on him!

Misty raises her arms and flames come from her fingers, her eyes go all white and an angered look appears on her face

I shall defeat thee that try to sexually harass me after I give myself for Ash Ketchum.

Misty points her fingers at the three guys and sends them flying to the wall

immediately she sends her hands up in the air ice comes down on top of her, 5 seconds later she brakes free making herself hotter. Her breasts were 3 capsizes larger, her ass was bigger, her legs were beautiful and she was looking anorexic skinny. Her hair was down and grew twice as long

Misty: GET OUT!

The three guys: holy shit, let's go!!

Misty: {putting on her cloths} oh god, my bra is wayyy to small, but it'll do for 5 minutes, he's falling into my trap. But ill do anything, ANYTHING to get inside his pants.

Picks up Ash's poke gear

Girls, check it out, he's going to die when he sees me!

says Misty as she shakes back and forth making her boobs wobble. Her shirt is slightly ripping now due to the oversized breasts

**{Back at cerulean city}**

Lily: oh god! She must be at level 50 already, when she gets a hold of him, she's defiantly going to...

Daisy: have sex with him, we've all been there, it's not bad! It's fun!

Violet: I know, but Ash is 10 years old, and Misty's only 11. I know what Lily is talking about, he's not ready!

Daisy: but it's completely impossible to keep her away! And in the spell, even if someone slightly hits on her or him, she injures them, or kills, and then goes up at least 20 levels in order to impress the person.

Lily: I think we better do something!

Daisy: I know exactly what to do!

Violet: What? What can we do?

Daisy: All we have to do is, come up with a plan.

She says shaking her head up and down like she's a genius, the other girls look at her like she's retarded, but we all know they all have their moments


	5. Sex in the Hidden Room

**{back at battle frontier ... under water}**

after jumping inside the hidden passway under the toilet, Ash looks for place to arise at. He found no choice, but to dive deeper under the room of water in which the toilet took him

Ash: The sisters said there was suppose to be a place that leads to an emergency room here.

Misty: {Echoing} Ash! I know you're in here somewhere! Come see the new and improved me!!!!!!!

I found your poke gear, and I know what you're trying to do!!!!

But you're stuck with me! Soon that's gonna be literally! Come here Ash! There's no escape!

Ash: looks up at the ceiling

Yes! There's an escape! WOOHOO!

Misty: Ashy poo! I heard you!

Ash: oh god, she's after me! Now if only there was a.........

A LADDER!

A ladder attached to the wall was reaching straight up and going through the hole

I better hurry!

*SPLASH!*

Ash: half way up Misty found me. Oh no.

Misty: There you are you silly thing!

Ash: at the top, he finds himself in an empty room. Luckily, there's a door on the side, Ash dashed to the door and opened it to find it was a.. A BEDROOM?

Misty: at the top of the ladder Ashh! It's time!

Misty walks over to him forcing him to back up into the bedroom

Misty: Ashy poo, do you know what I want?

Ash: To go to sleep?

Asked Ash still confused about what Misty was getting at

Misty: no babe, I want to have sex with you!

Ash: w-w-what is sex?

Misty: I'll introduce you!

Misty rips off her shirt and starts undressing new Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum

Ash: Misty, please, I'll do anything, just leave me alone!

Misty: I'm never going to leave YOU alone, your mine, ALLL mine!


	6. Are We Done Yet?

Ash: Misty, please, I'll do anything, just leave me alone!

Misty: I'm never going to leave YOU alone, your mine, ALLL mine!

Misty took off her Jean shorts that barley fit her due to the growth of her ass earlier in the washroom incident, now her thong was the only thing she had on. Misty pushes Ash down on the bed and crawled on top of the stunned boy

Misty: time to do what I've been wanting for the last day!

Misty takes off her last piece of clothing and lifted Ashs penis and started stroking it, when it was standing straight up Misty sat on Ashs legs, and bent down placing Ashs penis in-between her boobs, Ash was really getting horny now, but still scared and mad

Misty: how do you like this?

Misty started rubbing his penis up and down in between her overly large breast, and then bent down and started sucking Ash's dick while rubbing Ash's ball sack and humming and moaning. Ash was biting his bottom lip, his eyes were wide open now

Ash: Misty STOP!!!!!!!!

Ash was clutching his fist and then felt something he never felt before, he was starting to Cum! Misty still sucking, opened her mouth and took it away licking the remaining stream of sperm of his penis

Misty: mhmm! Your babies taste delicious! Now let's try it in my other mouth!

Misty takes away Ash's virginity by sticking his dick in her vagina, just as Misty started making out with Ash, still having sex when...

Lily: Misty, what are you doing? Get off him!

Daisy: Misty, we got the police here! Stop, or else

Eighteen armed Officer Jenny's walk through the door, pointing their guns at Misty

Jenny: get off him! You're coming with us for sexually abuse!

Misty: that what you think

Misty kissed Ash on the cheek and then she broke. She literally broke! There were pieces of her lying on the bed. Suddenly they started hovering, and then they pointed at Ash and everybody gasps at the most weird thing they ever saw. The pieces remained in the same position for a few seconds. And then rapidly flu towards Ash Ketchum! Landing on him they started sinking into him. Giving a large gulp, and stood up (still naked) ad felt the same as ever, no different at all except for the fact that Ash just lost his virginity

Jenny: Go ahead, we'll escort you there. Lily, Daisy, Violet? Will you come also?

Everyone walked out of the room, existed

Jenny: Oh, and Ash, we'll be testing you tomorrow to see if that thing where the little parts of Misty sunk into your skin. And one more thing!

Ash: What is it?

Jenny: Here's your Pikachu! I guess you left it at the gym.

Ash: Thank you!

He said while taking Pikachu from Jenny's hands, cuddleing him


	7. I Love You M,,,,,

_~~~~~ 5 Years Later ~~~~~_

Days past as Ash had no troubles at all. His life was going swell. Ash met up with a Trainer named Tracy, and they travelled together as best friends. And one day, after Ash won all his Kanto and Johto badges with no problem, he travelled to Hoenn and met up with a young coordinator to be, named May. They were once again visiting Battle Frontier for the first time after the Misty incident. May and Ash grew very close, and one day...

Ash: May, I have something to tell you.

May: What is it Ash?

The young brunette asked. May was wearing a red bandana with a white Pokéball shape on it, and she had a red t-shirt and a long white under shirt, with a phanypack and blue pants

Ash: I was meaning to tell you this a while ago, but, but, ah?

May: Ash?

May smiles and puts her hand on Ash's cheek

May: You can tell me anything.

Ash: Well... It goes like this...

Tracy: Ash, COME FOR A SECOND!

Ash: {to may} One second, stay right here.

May: Okay

Ash was walking, and when he was half way up the hill heading towards Tracy. With sadness on his face, Ash became almost in tearing rate because he finally worked up the confidence to tell May he loved her, and the moment was broken

Ash: AHHH!!!!!!! EHH! WYAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ash yelled amd flu back backwards feeling literally torn apart, parts of his skin started flying off of him, Déjà-Vu came across his mind to the day Misty strangely disappeared. The parts of his skin started glowing and dashed over to May sending her towards Ash... But that wasn't May, IT WAS MISTY!

Misty: Ash!

Ash: AHH! What... Who are you?

Misty: I am Misty, do you remember me?

Ash: Ahh, sadly yes!

He said while starting to get overly worried on how she got here after she disappeared 5 years ago... WAIT she didn't disappear! She cracked into tiny shards and landed on... ME!

Misty: I know what you were going to tell May, and I'm not going to let you.

Ash: May? May, what did you do to May? What did you DO TO HER YOU FUCKING MORON!? Pikachu! Thunderbolt as hard as you can!!!!!

Pikachu, Ash's best friend came running up seeing the trouble across from Ash, known from all the stories Ash told him and Tracy.

Misty: Ha-ha-HA! Do you think that will kill me? I've been growing stronger over the years, I'm impossible to defeat!

Ash: Where's May?

Misty: I'm not telling! If I can't have you, no-one can! You just wait Ash Ketchum; I will make my way back to you! Muahahaha!

The pieces of Misty once again flu back toward him, and in the place she was standing before, a thin outline of May left standing, but started fading away

Ash: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! MAY! Comeback! Misty you asshole! Give her back!

Ash bent down putting his head in-between his legs crying

Tracy: Hey Ash, What's wrong? I heard you screaming from the other side of the hill! Battle Dome is...

Ash: May is gone!

Two voices from above were heard

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To Unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To announce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach from the stars above!

Jessie: JESSIE!

James: JAMES!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, FIGHT!

Meowth: Meowth that's right!

Ash: Team Rocket!

Tracy: Maybe they're the ones who took May?

Ash: No! Misty came back and killed her!

Tracy: Ash! I think you're going nuts!

Ash: No I'm not! Look! Pikachu is an eye witness!

Both look over at Pikachu, sleeping by a tree

Jessie: Well if you're not going to cooperate, well just TAKE Pikachu!

A giant hand from the hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth's head came out and took Pikachu

Tracy: when will you guys ever learn?

Tracy murmured to himself

Tracy: Shyther! Use sky uppercut!

The green Pokémon with arms shaped like swords flu up and cut open the hot air balloon

Jessie, James, and Meowth: TEAM ROCKET Is BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Ash: I swear over my family's grave! It was Misty!

Tracy: Ash, I think you need a rest. Let's go to the....

Ash: NO! I want to find out what happened to May! I will find her! Dead or Alive!

The hopelessly in love boy yelled and started running off

When Ash met up with the battle tower once again, through exostion, he started dozing off, remembering the night of horror

_**{*SCREEM!*} **_

Ash: May?!?!

Ash turned around only to see a little girl

Little girl: Mommy! Look over there in the ocean!

Everyone who was around, including Ash looked into the water

Ash: It's May! But... OH MY GOD! May! I'm coming!

May was in the farthest part of the ocean that was in view, but she wasn't swimming, or drowning, she was in a giant ring of fire. The big ring was hovering above the water with millions of ghost Pokémon flouting around her using the attack 'hidden power' on her. She was suffering terribly, and Ash knew he had to do something

Ash: Pigieoto! Go!

The Flying Pokémon arises out of its Pokéball, and Ash hoped on it and pointed the direction he wanted it to go

Ash: Get May!

The Big flying Pokémon flu Ash over to May and as Ash put his hands out to reach May

Pokémon: Gengar! Haunter! Gastly! Mistravious!

Yelled the multiple kinds of ghost Pokémon as they started shooting their attacks at Ash and Pigieoto

Haunter: Ter Haunter! Hurt, Haunt!

Said the big purple Pokémon softly shooting thin circular waves at Pigieoto sending it falling to the ocean

Ash: It's using hypnosis! Pigieoto, return!

Yelled the young Pokémon Master sending his Pokémon back to the red ball. Ash once again didn't think before doing that and now has nothing to fly on, so right before the whole Pokémon went back into its ball, Ash took a giant jump putting his arms out catching May, sending them both into the water

May: Ash?

she said faintly with her eyes closed and millions of massive bruises. May was really injured due to the ghost Pokémon's attacks.

Ash: I'm here for you May. I'll never let you go again.

May: Ash? What did you want to tell me?

Jenny: Ash! May! Hurry Up!

An Officer Jenny ordered while waiting for them in a helicopter flying high above. A ladder attached to the helicopter was hanging down in-between the two, separating them

Ash: Thanks!

Ash yelled to Jenny as he climbed up the ladder

Ash: May! Hurry up!

Ash yelled to May who was still in the water

Ash: oh no! I'm coming down May!

Jenny: We don't have time! Those ghosts Pokémon are gathering rage! They are about to shoot the most powerful attack at us if we don't hurry!

Ash ignored orders and went down into the water and picked up May and climbed up

Pokémon: Hauastganravous!

All the Pokémon yelled gaining force and shoot the helicopter

_**{Days Later}**_

BeepBeepBeepBeep, Beep, Beep Beep, Beep, Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

May: He's alive!

May screamed kissing him directly on the lips

Jenny: We all thought you were dead! That attack hit really hard, and you save all of us!

The officer said walking to him on crutches

Ash: I, I did?

Ash said looking at all the tubes and cords attached to him

May: Yeah don't you remember? You carried me up and when the helicopter got hit, half of the chopper got chopped! {She giggled at her pun} You grabbed the back of the helicopter holding my hand and officer jenny's and we all stayed... Alive! But you took a good hit at the ground when we landed.

Ash: Rewaly?

May: Yeah! And now that were all safe, what did you want to tell me?

Ash: May, I.... I... I... I love you.

Ash said with his voice staring to fade

May: I love you too Ash!

The two blushed as Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny **Awed** at the two love birds

* * *

Stay Tuned For the Epilogue! There's more to come. Is Misty going to come back? Or is May and Ash going to live happily ever after? Or both? Or none? There's only one way to find out!

To Be Continued........


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

6 years Later:

All of Ash's Fans and Hired Camera Men were spying on Ash on his very important date with May, They were keeping quite so that the Most famous Pokémon Master and the Top coordinator wouldn't know they were there

Ash: May

May: What is it babe? {Kissing him on the lips}

Ash bent down and held out a small box made of solid gold

Ash: May? Will you marry me?

He opened it and their lays a golden ring with a giant ruby gem placed on top of it

The Ruby Gem was also the gem used to awake Kyorge on their journey

May: YES! Yes Ash YES!

May started to hug Ash but then pushed him to the ground, and lied down on top of him, making out and wrapping her legs around Ash

May: I love you Ash Ketchum!

Ash: {Smiles} I love you too May Maple!

May: Correction! May Ketchum!

Ash smiles even bigger and hugged May as tight as he could

*A few Months Later*

After the wedding, and the big feast that Ash's mom, and Mimey (Her Mr. Mime) made, Ash and May went to their house with some family and friends.

May: Wow, I never saw some of these people in like... Forever!

Ash: Hey look! Theres Drew, and..

May: Drew?

Drue: Hi May, I need to talk yo you for a few seconds.

May: Ash?

Ash: It's alright May, I'll wait here.

Melody: Ash? Ash! It really IS you!

Ash: Oh... Hi Melody, I don't remember inviting you!

May: Okay, you two can talk, I'll be back in a few!

**____________________________________May and Drew Conversation____________________________________**

{May and Drew went into the bathroom so Drew could have some privacy with May}

Drew: May, we were going out for quite a while, right?

May: Yeah, i guess, but that was a LONG time ago!

Drew: I don't remember breaking up with you, and, or vice versa!

May: So? I ran away!

Drew: This means that were still going out, and because of that...

Drew grabbed ahold of May's waist and pulled her towards him and tilted his head only to get punched out by May.

May: What the fuck are you doing?!?!

Drew: Im sorrY!

May: Thats not good enough! THIS is what i'm going to do!

**____________________________________Ash and Melody Conversation____________________________________**

Melody: Ash, I'm sorry I never talked to you for a long time, I just got really shocked after you told me about you and Misty, i really REALLY like you, and grr. I just want to jump off a bridge because I can't have you now!

Ash: Melody, I really like you, but, not that way, i'm extreamly sorry.

Melody: I need to tell you a secret, please come with me!

Ash: Sure, no problem.

{The two headed towards the living room to ALSO talk in privet}

Melody: Ash! I DON'T CARE YOUR GETTING MARRIED! I LOVE YOU!

Ash: But i don't lov...

Melody puts her hands on Ash's face and pulls him towards her and started making out with him. As Ash struggles to get out of the death lock shes got him in, Melody throws him to the ground and jumps on him, and wraps her legs around him, and begins to strip him.

Ash: Melody! Stop! MOM! MOM!!!!!

Melody: Okay, if thats the way you wanna play, I'll leave, but expect me to finish this later!

Ash runs to find May, and sees shes in the bathroom.

Ash: May?

May: What?

Ash: Why is Drew ... Stone?

May: Long story, I think the party's about over, it's just your mom out there now.

Mom: Ash Hunny! I'll talk to you two later! BYE!

Ash: Bye MOM!

May: Ash, go wait in our room, I got a suprise, if you know what i mean!

Ash: I don't know.

May: Remember, July 19th?

Ash: OHHH! I remember, I'll be in the room** {Ash takes a second and winks at may}**

**_{IN THE BEDROOM}_**

Ash begins to take off all his clothes, and gets underneath the bed sheats.

Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikacha! Pee pee KACHU! PIKA! _{ASH! I saw what happened in the bathroom between May and Drew! SHE Turned him into stone!}_

Ash: And how did she do that? With her magic wand?

Pikachu: PICHU, PIUCHIKKA! _{No! With her fingers! She just..... TURNED HIM TO STONE!}_

Ash: Leave me alone Pikachu! Me and MAY are going to have sex, Right now!

Pikachu: Pikachu chu! _{Im not going to let you!}_

May: **{Walks in} **Pikachu, scram!

Ash: May, what took you?

May: Nothing, nothing at all! Ash dear? Will you come take off my clothes?

Ash: Sure!

He stands up and starts by takeing off her shoes.

Ash: You know May, I never saw you with out your shoes before!

Ash tugs on her shoes and hears a rip, and suddenly sees that her skin is shaddered by the foot.

Ash: OH MY GOD MAY! I'M SO SORRY! Why aren't you screaming? Or crying?

May: **{Sighs} **Ash, heres my secret!

May continues the rip and teared it all off, her clothes riped also, She looked totally different, the look jogged Ash's memory. May kept ripping nuntil all the skin on her head came off, ever he face and hair was different!

Ash: May?

May: Don't you remember me Ash? My name Isn't May, it's Misty!

Ash: WHAT THE SHIT! What happened to May this time?

Misty: Ash, theres no such thing as May, she was just my disguise!

Ash: What? Wha? Huh?

Misty: It's been me forever! You saved Me from the ghosts, you had sex with me ... Twice, and you also proposed to me! And I didn't even use my powers for all of that!

Ash: What? Wha? WHAT!

Misty: Thats right, and were both standing and talking to each other, face to face, NAKED!

Ash: Oh jesus lord! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

Misty: Not so fast

Misty waved her hand all around the room until the wals turned to steel.

Ash: {Picks up his PokeNav (Poke Navigator, same as the Pokegear, only Pokenav is Hoenn style) and dials Daisy, Lily, and Violet's Number} Come over quick! Misty...

Misty: {Points her fingers at Ash's PokeNav and it blows up} Your not leaveing this room!

Ash: Oh hell, there is nothing more for me in life, no May, no world (anymore) so... I give in

Misty lied on top of him and Ash roles over and starts banging on her as hard as he could, her pussy was so wet and made it easier for Ash to get horny and starts to cum, and Misty starts laughing in victory for getting Ash in the end and for him not to pull away. Ash lays a big smooch on her, and Misty gives hit a bigger one with both of her hands now on his ass.

---Ash and May did not end up living happily ever away, but instead, Misty lives happily ever after while Ash ends up giving in to Misty's curse.

I will continue this story to Part Two in the Epilogue, but not now. Just hold on to your horses and I'll be back.

Subscribe, Thank you! :)


	9. About Me

Hi, I'm the writer of "The Force of Attraction" (If you haven't noticed, haha).

I love writing stories, although, writeing stories isn't my thing. I'm actually an Actor to be! I have been thinking of this plot for almost my whole life, I just never had thought of writeing a story about it.

I hate on fanfictions when people say "I don't own Pokemon", dudes, if you don't like Pokemon, why are writing fanfics of the subject! lmfao! But no, I do own Pokemon, Pokemon is awesome! I don't want to tell people (that i know) that i still like Pokemon because everyone elce is over it, but i still like it (And NO! I am NOT gay!). And No-one can say that the Pokemon games are lame, because Pokemon games (on DS, Gameboy, Gamecube or Nintendo 64) are AWESOME! Best games you can play!

I am definatly a PokeShipping Fan, but AdvanceShipping is my next! I HATE Drew! He is an Asshole! And i also hate Dawn! she is hot, but she talks like a man!

THANKS FOR READIN!


	10. Help Wanted!

**Oh hey Pokemon Fans! I am a helper for the site **_.com _**and we would like some helpers, or even some people to send in pictures or information about Pokemon. If you want to, we can put your name or pen name on the credits page if you send in stuff, we would really be thankful if you did! contact us at .**

**And i tell you what! If we get enough helpers, or people who send in pics or info, ill write a story of your choices (I'll pick the best subject, or more than one, if you want) and just make a review saying what you want, thank you guys soo much!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thank You Guys!_**


End file.
